


Личное

by Vida_Winter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vida_Winter/pseuds/Vida_Winter
Summary: Тобио невероятно везет, что Ойкава такой открытый, понимающий, внимательный семпай, но он не хочет о нем рассказывать.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини G — PG-13 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Личное

Ойкава учит его всему: от понимания роли связующего в целом, до стратегий игры против конкретных команд. Тобио нравится учиться, нравится вникать в детали, проводить часы за монотонными отработками подач — это не скучные уроки литературы, где хочется закрыть глаза и проспать лет двести, а навыки, что он может применить, результаты, что отразятся на счете игры.

Ему невероятно везет, что Ойкава такой открытый, понимающий, внимательный семпай — не каждый согласился бы столько времени быть рядом и давать советы или отвечать на глупые вопросы. Как улучшить доигровку? Когда проводить сброс? Как обмануть связующего противника? У Тобио их бесконечно много.

Он думал, когда-нибудь Ойкаве надоест. Он считал, Ойкава обязательно разозлится. Он боялся, однажды Ойкава уйдет. Но ему почему-то не надоедает, он улыбается, подробно отвечая на каждый вопрос, и совершенно точно не злится. А самое главное — остается рядом.

Когда Карасуно выигрывают чемпионат префектуры, у Тобио впервые берут интервью. Журналистка чуть ниже его ростом с пышной каштановой косой смотрит прямо в глаза. Тобио не привык к столь пристальному женскому вниманию, это смущает.

— А она милая, Тобио-чан, — шепчет Ойкава за ее спиной и подмигивает. Он говорит это так тихо, что Тобио сам не знает, как услышал, должно быть, прочитал по губам.

Он понимает, что отвлекся на эти самые губы и пропустил вопрос.

— Простите, что?

— Расскажите, в чем секрет? Кто научил вас такому контролю мяча и подачам? Другим командам сегодня пришлось попотеть из-за ваших навыков! — она улыбается, снова поднося диктофон к его лицу.

Тобио не хочет рассказывать об Ойкаве. Дело не в том, что он пытается казаться гением-самоучкой. Просто они не поймут. Это личное, это только их и никого больше. Никакой спортивный журнал не сможет объяснить, как у Тобио замирает сердце, когда он смотрит на вытянувшееся во время подачи тело Ойкавы. Или тот адреналин, что накрывает всякий раз, как Ойкава хищно оскаливается через сетку и обещает забить следующий мяч, а то и три подряд.

Он мог бы сказать, что тренируется как одержимый, что у него прекрасная команда, что тренер дает полезные советы, но это все не то, он знает, что это не ответ, а лишь полуправда. Истина же кроется в уголках губ, которые приподнимаются в намеке на улыбку, когда Тобио все-таки правильно копирует движения; в цепком взгляде, следящем за идеальностью техники; во внимании, которого он, наверное, не достоин, но которое получает с лихвой; в каждом «ты сможешь», «постарайся», «еще раз» и, наконец, в уютном молчании по дороге домой.

— Он у нас очень талантливый, — приходит на помощь Сугавара. — Помимо совместных тренировок задерживается допоздна, чтобы отработать новые приемы.

Тобио хмурится. Это именно то, чего он старался избежать, поэтому он пересиливает себя и говорит:

— У меня прекрасный учитель.

А затем добавляет:

— Простите, нам пора, тренер ждет всех на общем собрании.

Сбегает.

Когда Карасуно проигрывают Национальные, Тобио не знает, как именно назвать чувства, что он испытывает. Боль? Наверное. Разочарование? Пожалуй. Обида? Немного.

Сложный клубок эмоций, от которого хочется разбить кулак о стену в душевой, громко кричать, пока не кончится воздух в легких, пробежать марафон или прыгнуть с высоты — что угодно, только не сидеть перед тренером вместе с остальными и не слушать разбор ошибок, не ковыряться в последовательности неправильно принятых решений.

Ойкава ждет его в раздевалке. Он не улыбается. Даже кончики его волос, которые обычно торчат во все стороны, сейчас кажутся грустно свисающими вниз.

Ойкава хочет что-то сказать, но, похоже, слова поддержки застревают в горле, и он бессильно вздыхает. Тобио садится рядом, не зная, что делать с образовавшейся тишиной. Ойкава все также молчит, обнимает.

Какое-то время Тобио не двигается. Кажется, он даже дышать перестает — замирает в крепких руках Ойкавы, наслаждается теплом и ощущением близости. А потом его прорывает: пальцы хватаются за рубашку на спине Ойкавы, мнут ее, сжимают в кулаках, Тобио прижимает его к себе так, чтобы воздуха, чтобы мыслей не осталось, чтобы все, что его окружало — это запах одеколона Ойкавы, мягкость его волос, задевающих шею, поглаживания по спине, от которых тело начинает подрагивать, и тихое: «Все хорошо, я здесь, с тобой, все в порядке, все нормально» — речитатив, который хочется слушать вечно.

Тобио понимает, что плачет, только когда рубашка Ойкавы намокает, а собственная голова начинает раскалываться. Он не знает, сколько прошло времени, да это и неважно. Ойкава все еще здесь, по-прежнему рядом, никуда не уходит. А это значит — у них еще будет шанс, будут другие соревнования, другие противники и победы над ними.

— Ну что, полегчало? — спрашивает Ойкава, отстраняясь.

— Да, Ойкава-сан. — Он трет глаза, вытирает лицо. — Извините. И спасибо. Спасибо, что вы со мной.

Вот теперь Ойкава улыбается. Как всегда, уголками губ.

— Кагеяма? С кем ты разговариваешь? — спрашивает Сугавара, заходя в раздевалку.

— Ни с кем. Так, мысли вслух, — врет Тобио.

Они не поймут. Это личное. Это только их и никого больше.


End file.
